


Sins can be forgiven

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, M/M, Mission start, Multiverse, i want to be happy, reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: Namine Changed Roxas. But now it’s time to change him back





	1. Big brother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Innocent as Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045758) by [ParadiseAvenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger). 



“So what’s my mission?” I asked. Sky looked at me, then to his tablet “Your mission will be a therapy one. You have to go to that world and help Roxas recuperate” he read a bit more “and it seems Naminé is in a desperate need of discipline” he finished.

I nodded “when shall I depart”. “3 hours tops. Kairo will give you a full detail rundown of your mission, go to the launch deck section 6, he’s waiting for you there” Sky explained. I bowed then exited his office quarters to meet up with kairo.

The launch deck.....

“Morning kairo, hows it going” I asked jogging up to him. He smiled at me “nothing much, I’m just doing well. So let me inform you about your mission” he cut straight to the point. “Ok. But let’s sit down first, because I feel like it’s a long one” I said.

He laughed “right you are”. He summoned 2 chairs and we settled in. He cleared his throat “Okay so Roxas and Namine are siblings. Their father has passed away and the trauma heavily affected their mother. Roxas wanted to protect namine in their fathers place, but things didn’t go so we-ell” he emphasized the well part.

I looked at him confused “what do you mean?”. He coughed “well you see, namine has this sort of complex and to put it simply, and less discreetly. Namine sexually abused Roxas, who was older than the 2, into being namine’s little ‘Sister’”. 

I blinked a couple times to register what he said “yikes”. “I know right? Ahem, you will be acting as their older brother. A child that their father had when he was in high school”, “what’s up with these surprise family member personas” I asked.

He shrugged “well anyways, you will have to gain custody of Roxas first. Namine changed his body so we’re supplying you with testosterone medication for him, to get his natural body back. We have bought you a medium sized house, a luxury car, and we have forged documents, saying you’re a certified doctor, teacher and therapist”.

“This is a really complicated one” I groaned. “Well they said you were perfect for the job so, who am I to complain” he looked at his tablet again “okay casual wear is necessary, Munny will be provided at the agents request, and the basic mission necessities are included in the mission pack”.

He looked up at me “got all that” he asked. I sighed “as much as I could process” I complained. “Great, you shall depart within an hour. Don’t mess it up” he walked away but stopped. “Oh before I forget. ‘That’ kind of force is required” he said before leaving.

I drag my hand down my face “ugh. I hate doing that kind of force. Well if I have too” I groaned and made my way to the supply room. Working that day was Arkham “oh hey Arkham. Why are you here, I thought you were a higher tier” I asked.

He yawned “I woke up on the late side this morning, so Krycx assigned me a more lax job” he explained. I nodded “so how bad is the mission” Arkham asked. I cringe and scrunch my face, he whistled “dang. Is it that bad”. “Incest” I blatantly replied. 

He pretended to vomit “man this is torture for you. Why are you always assigned the gory stuff” he sympathized with me. I shrugged and shook my head “I don’t know, but if I can finish them. Everyone knows not to mess with me”.

He smiled and we first bumped “right you are. Oh yeah here” he said handing me a large metal brief case. I looked down and saw a code 

(1045758)-(2162887)

“You remember how to read the coordinates and frequency right?”. I scoffed “of course I do”, he raised his hands defensively “sorry. Just saying” I told them. I smiled and waved him goodbye.

I went back to my living quarters and shrugged of my black coat, and put on my casual clothes. Black turtleneck vest, baggy pants and my white sweater “I’m glad casual mission are a thing” I told myself. I opened a rift and walked through.

......

I appeared from the front door of my designated house “Wow. This is pretty sick” I said as I walked further into the house. It was average, the stairs lead up to 4 separate bedrooms and a washroom, the main floor had a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom and door to the garage. No basement though, mmh what a shame.

I walk up the stairs and open the door to the biggest room. I see a set of spare clothes on the bed, huh guess this is my room. I set down my mission pack and open it up. There were 8 stacks of 1 inch $20 bills, 6 containers of pills, car keys, and a folder and 3 laminated certificates of my fake school degrees.

I whistle, this is pretty serious. I pocket 2 wads of cash, a pill bottle and I grab the car keys. I walk downstairs and go to the kitchen, I open the fridge “it’s full of food! Who the put these here?!” I asked out loud. But I spotted a sticky note.

Because you can’t cook  
-love sky

I groan and crumple the note. I grab a water bottle and open my door. I raise my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding light “ugh why did they choose me!” I whined.

I locked the door and made my way to the car. But I froze when I saw it “did they seriously buy a red Ferrari for this mission. Who even does this?” I emphasized. I groan again and enter the car and start the ignition. I pull out my phone and dial the number of the school Roxas and Namine go to.

After a few rings the phone answers and a woman is on the line “Twilight High school”. “Yes hi. I’m signing a student out”, I hear computer keys tapping “Okay now who is the student you are signing out” the lady asked. “His name is Roxas, he’s my younger brother” I lied.

Geez I’m his older brother, if anything I’m younger. “Could you state your name please” the lady asked. I found that kinda odd “Roxanner”. A couple more keys tap “okay Roxanner, when will you be picking your brother up?” She questioned. 

“In about 2 minutes” I responded. “Okay I just need you to physically sign him out” she said. That’s pretty normal “yes thank you. I’ll be there shortly” then I hung up. And I turned into the school parking lot.

I turn of the car and make my way into the school. It was around lunch period so some students were still walking about. I then walked into the attendance office, I stood in front of the desk and looked down at the lady “hi there. I’m roxas’s older brother” I greeted.

She eyed me then pointed to a pen and a open book with some names written down. As I started filling out the needed information the lady spoke up “y’know you look a lot like him. But may I ask why the bandages”. I finished the form and looked at her “problem at work. Some machinery exploded and I got caught when I pushed people out of the way” I lied.

I had to use some bandages to cover up my scar. She smiled at me “well it’s good that you’re alive” she told me. I smiled too, then I heard foot steps behind me and turned around. Holy Sh*t, I thought I was hallucinating, but this was this worlds Roxas? What the f*ck.

I’m not exaggerating when I say he looks like a girl. I thought he was someone else. He had long hair, smooth skin, thin physique and wider hips. And for insult to injury, he wore tight jeans and a black shirt, he had his bag slung over his shoulder and he was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, surprise and shock.

“H-hey Roxas how are you” I said to break the silence. He gulped and looked at me funny “who are you? And why do you look like me?” He asked. I chuckled “I’m your older brother Roxanner. Your father got a girl pregnant in high school so that’s how I am here” I joked.

He slowly nodded “but why are you here now. Weren’t we supposed to meet you during the funeral” Roxas asked. I sighed “look he loved me as much as he loved you guys. But your mother has some sort vendetta against me so I’m trying to rectify it” I turn around and started walking to the exit, it look at him and wave my arm for him to follow.

He finally joined me and we walked to my car “wow, this is your car. Are you rich or something” he asked. I got in the drivers seat and he shut the passenger door “well you could say that” I started the ignition and drove towards my house. “Where are we going” he asked. “We’re going to my house” I told him.

We pulled up to my driveway and his eyes lit up. I turned off the ignition and we both left the car, I threw him my house keys and he immediately bolted to the door. I quickly followed behind him. When I entered the house, I was met with Roxas happily gazing around, he was practically bouncing around.

I smiled at him before pulling out my phone and calling his mother. After a few rings she answers “hello? Who is this”. “Good evening. I’m calling in regards to your son Roxas. Due to some complications and writing in the will your deceased husband wrote. custody of your son will be transferred to someone else” I explained.

I really hope she falls for my lies “oh um, what did my husband write in his will” she asked. I pump my fist, yes it worked “custody of your son and by your consent, your daughter will be transferred over to their older sibling. And before you ask any questions, he had a accidental child in high school” I told her.

I was silent on the other line for a moment “oh okay. So how will this work” she asked me. Jack pot, my plan worked “all I need you to do is sign the proper papers and we are all set” I said. “I’m sure, just come to the hospital. Room 216” she told me. “Thank you very much, I’ll talk to you later” I then hung up the phone.

“Hey Roxas, could you wait in the living room for a moment” I called. He appeared in front of me and nodded. I ruffled his hair and smiled before walking up stairs. After I was out of earshot I texted Arkham for some things.

Seconds later 2 luggage’s and 2 cardboard boxes appeared from a portal.

Me: thanks man

Arkham: no problem 👌

I smiled then pocketed my phone. I grabbed the luggage’s and boxes and carried them down stairs “Hey Roxas. Can you come help me”. He poked his head out from the couches “sure”. He came over and took a luggage from my hand “so, what’s do you need help with” he asked. “Actually your going to live with me now” I told him.

“Really?” He questioned. “Yeah, I’m going to bring you home so you can pack up. I still have to do something so you have to pack alone”. His eyes went wide and he gulped, I could tell he was thinking about namine “I just have to send some forms. And after that, I’ll pick you back up” I said. 

He forced a smile and I gave one back. I locked the door and we packed the luggage’s and boxes into my car. “Okay I’ll give you like 2 and a half hours before I come back” I told him. He nodded “oh yeah. Take these” I threw Roxas the pill bottle. He looked at it confused “what are these” he asked.

“They’re testosterone pills. You take them and they’ll improve your health. I did a background check and it seems you have a weak immune system” I lied. He nodded and hesitantly looked at it “take 1 pill per every hour, starting now. Okay” I said as I handed him a bottle of water.

In reality the pills I gave him have memory and mental regression capabilities. So if he consumes enough, his mind will be back to normal.

He took it and popped the pill into his mouth, gulping a generous amount of water. He exhaled and I smirked. I parked by his apartment complex and helped carry the luggage’s and boxes up “I’ll be back. Just wait for me” I told him before leaving.

I look back to the door one last time, before getting back in my car and driving off to his mothers hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coordinate code I put is the address for the last chapter I think, of as innocent as sin


	2. Sister back into my brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suck it Namine. Beat you at your own game.

I pulled up into the hospital parking lot. I quickly pulled out the necessary papers and turned off the ignition. I closed the door and walked to the entrance, shifting through the files checking each and every line.

I entered the hospital and went up to the receptionist desk “hello I’d like to visit someone” I asked he lady. She typed something before looking up at me, she raised a brow for a second “who would you like to visit sir” she asked.

“She’s in room 216. Um I never really got her name” I said as I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed. I hope she buys it “her name is quintis. And what is your relation to her” she asked. I smirked “her children are my half siblings. I need her to sign some documents regarding custody after my fathers death”. I explained.

She nodded “okay. Just go up the elevator to floor 2 and go left” she said pointing to her right. I nodded “thank you. Have a nice day” I waved goodbye. She hummed back and nodded.

Well time to meet their mother, I mentally prepared myself. I knocked on the door and gently turned the knob “hello. I’m here to talk to you regarding the custody of your son Roxas” I said. I opened the door and went wide eyed.

Sitting on a hospital bed was a beautiful women with pale skin, blue eye and blond hair. She stared back at me with equal wide eyes, shock and surprise behind them “you look l-like him” she told me. I smiled back “yes. I talked to you over the phone, I’m Roxanner. Your children’s half brother” I told her.

She stared at me bewildered “he never told me about you” she stated. I closed my eyes and nodded “he regretted not having a child with the one he loved, but regardless he loved me” I lied. She looked down “is that so. So what will happen now?” Quintis asked me.

I held out a small binder “all I need you to do is sign here. Here. Here. And here, I already filled the necessary information so i just need your signature” I explained. She nodded and slowly signed her signature on the papers “tell me. Did my husband, your... father say anything about me in his will” she hesitantly asked me.

I nodded “he said that you will keep custody of Namine, unless you wish to give custody to me” I told her. She nodded and finished signing the papers, he placed her hands on the bed and fisted the sheets “sorry it’s just.... I miss him” she cried. 

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. It kinda hurt seeing such a beautiful woman fall to this condition. It reminded me so much of my life, how Xion cried when Roxas died, when she cried when I killed the others, it just hurt my heart to the core.

I did what I felt was right, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. She stayed frozen for a moment before she wrapped her arms around me too. I raised my hand and stroked her hair, slowly soothing her sadness.

We held for a while before we finally backed away. She quickly handed my the papers, they had tear stains but I didn’t care. She signed them and that’s it. I grabbed the door handle and opened the door “wait. If I chose to, will you take Namine too” she asked.

I kept looking forward and nodded “I will, you have my word” I told her. I then left the hospital and got back in my car. I put the documents away and put my face in my hands, I groaned and dragged my hands down “he was right, why do I get the hard missions” i asked myself. I exhaled and drove away, to roxas’s apartment.

Meanwhile....

Roxas had finished packing his luggage’s and 1 box. He was currently packing the 2nd one, he kept thinking how this was so sudden but he was glad. But he couldn’t help but remember, all the abuse and torture he was subjected to by Namine, how his mind was broken by his olde- younger sister. 

How could he ever forgive her for making him go through that experience. He was glad that his surprise older brother appeared, a new hope filled his heart. Roxas then realized something. He quickly took a black hoodie and grey jogging pants from his luggage.

He shrugged off his girly clothing and tossed it into the trash, before putting on his casual outfit. He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the back of his hair, turning it back into his loved swooping hairstyle.

He ruffled his hair and smiled, he can finally be who he once was. He remembered the medicine he was given and made his way to the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of water, and popped the pill in his mouth, gulping down the whole glass of water.

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened, revealing a familiar and scary petite blonde woman “hey Roxy, why didn’t you walk with me? Were you avoiding me?” She playfully asked. She then frowned when she looked at him up and down “Roxy! What’s up with your clothing, why did you change. And why did you cut your hair?” she ordered.

Roxas frowned as well “I changed because it feels nice. Also it’s Roxas, R-O-X-A-S” he argued and pushed his sister out of the way to finish up packing. She ran behind him and grabbed his wrist “what do you think you’re doing, listen to your older sister!” She yelled.

He ripped his arm from her grasp “don’t touch me. You aren’t older, your my younger sister” he growled. She stumbled back surprised “says me. You’re going to listen to me now!” She stated. He shook his head and placed one more thing into the last box before taping it shut.

“What’s all this for” she asked him, looking at the boxes and luggages. Roxas gave her a smug grin “I’m moving out. This is all my stuff I packed” he told her. She looked absolutely distressed, before angrily glaring at her “and what, where are you supposed to go. You have no where else to call home, all you have is this place” she screamed.

Roxas shook his head “Actually I’m moving in with someone, he signed me out of school earlier and showed me his house” he said. Namine gritted her teeth and started biting her nails “what bullshit. Who would take in someone like you” she screamed.

But as Roxas was about to talk back, there was a knock at the door. “Come in. The doors unlocked” Roxas called out. They heard the door open and a few foot steps. When the person turned the corner Roxas smiled, while Namine went wide eyed. A trio of blue eyes in the room.

“Hey Roxas I got the forms filled out. You ready to go” I asked. Then I looked beside him “oh, you must be Namine. Nice to meet you” I greeted. Her blue eyes were filled with shock and surprise “wh-who are you. Why do you look like our father” she asked, her voice a bit warbled.

I chuckled and walked closer. She was shorter than me, her head could rest under my pectorals “let me introduce myself” I offered my hand “I’m your older half brother. My name is Roxanner” I explained. She looked at me perplexed “you’re our brother?” she questioned, clearly not believing it.

He walked past namine and picked up both boxes, showing off his great strength “come now Roxas. Let’s load them into the car” I told him. He nodded and picked his luggage’s up, pulling the handle up and pulling them towards the door. Namine just stood silent for a moment before grabbing his wrist again.

“No you can’t leave. You won’t leave me alone. I’m your older sister, I’m supposed to protect you!” She barked. I turned around and shook my head “your mother sighed the documents. So I’m actually Roxas’s official guardian now, so he has to live with me” I told her. It looked like it shattered her heart, I quickly nudged Roxas our of the door before closing it shut with my foot.

Namine slumped to her knees and tears streamed down her face. now she was completely alone, her father was dead, her mother neglecting them and now her brother, who is living with someone else. She had no one left to go to now.

She didn’t know why she felt like this, but all she wanted to do was weep into her hands. She started crying, tears dripping down her face. More spilled out of her when she heard the squeal of tires rolling. Roxas was gone now, no more little sister.

.....

“I’m so glad I’m out of that house” Roxas whooped. I chuckled “i can tell. Namine can’t touch you anymore” I said. His blood went cold and he slowly looked at me “h-how do you kno-“. “How did I know. Well let’s just say I did some research” I bluntly told him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come any sooner. If I had found out any earlier I would have intervened faster” I apologized. Roxas stared down and clutched his shoulders, he gulped “uh no it’s fine now. I don’t live with her anymore so she can’t hurt me. Right?” He asked.

I nodded “I’ll do my best to make you feel safe” I reassured. I turned onto my driveway and parked the car, I quickly unlocked the door before we unloaded he boxes and luggage’s. I quickly hauled his stuff up stairs into an empty room “this will be your room Roxas” I said. He smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

“Thanks Roxanner”. I shook my head “remember. I’m your older brother. Call me what ever you want” I said. “Oh uh. Sure bro” he replied. I grinned “there you go. That’s what I’m talking about”. I was about to walk down the stairs but I remembered “oh yeah I most forgot. Here” I threw him a small box.

“What’s this?” He asked. “New phone. Since I missed out on a couple birthdays I thought I’d make it up to you, over time” I explained. He opens it up and saw a new smart phone “wow, really? This is for me!” He said excited. “Yup. I put you on a phone plan. And the case is underneath the phone. Enjoy” I told him as I scurry down the stairs. 

I heard a faint thank you from him. Even though I’m acting, it still feels good to feel appreciated. I sat down on the couch and started up my PS4. After it loaded I was met with a familiar sight “Hey now. What the heck?” Before me was a game called kingdom hearts, the artwork had the guardians of light, plus namine. It was so weird, in this time were a video game, cool.

I passed that and opted to play GTA 5. I probably played for a couple hours since, Roxas came down. “Hey what’s for dinner” he asked. I groaned “sorry. I didn’t cook anything, but there are some leftover from yesterday” I told him. He nodded slightly and made his way into the kitchen.

“Can you heat some up for me too” I called. I heard a faint sure and continued to play. After a mission I finally turned off the PS4 and made my way to the dinner table. I was surprised when I saw the left overs. Note to self, thank sora for being such a fantastic cook.

What Roxas warmed up was some country fried steak, ravioli with red sauce, baked potato and some mixed steamed vegetables. “All right, lets dig in” I said. Me and Roxas both ate in silence at first, so I decided to break it.

“Hey Roxas. Do you have anyone you like at school” I asked him. He froze and lowered his fork, he looked down and I saw his knuckles turn white from clenching his fists to hard. “Is something wrong” I asked. 

He shook his head “it’s just, I do like a girl. Her names Xion, but it’s just that namine did things to me, and I’m ashamed of talking to her”. I gritted my teeth “Roxas it doesn’t matter anymore. Just talk with Xion, she’ll understand you. But just steer clear of namine, ok!”. He shook his head “yeah, okay”.

I sighed and leaned back into my chair “guess I ruined dinner” I stated. Roxas jerked his head up “no no no no, it’s not your fault. It’s my fault for bringing it up” he said. I chuckled and grabbed his head “Hey. If you act like that in front of me again, I won’t hesitate to send you back”. He tensed up under my hold on his head.

“So just cheer up. Be happy again” I told him. I finished my plate and went to the kitchen to clean it “just know you can always come to me for help” I reminded him. He was silent “did you take your pills” I asked him. I heard him fumble around, guess he forgot. I finished cleaning up and went to the stairs.

I was halfway up before I looked down at him “just so you know. If you need anything just call or ask Me” I smiled. He smiled back “yeah. I will” he told me. 

“Good night” I said. “Good night bro” he said. I smiled as I walked into my room and closed the door. I shrugged of my clothes and put on some jogging pants, I laid down on my bed, with my hands behind my head “only a month. Only a month” I chanted as I drifted off to sleep.

This is going to be fun.


	3. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New start, new beginning

The next morning....

For once Roxas woke up without a shred of fear. Without namine he slept peacefully, and woke up gracefully. He sat up from the bed her was given and went to his luggage to change clothes, but there was a slight issue. When namine started treating Roxas horribly, she made some changes.

The main problem that’s bugging him right now are his undergarments. Namine disposed of his boxers, and had replaced them with panties and thongs, so Roxas had only packed things like socks, shirts, sweaters, pants and anything other than underwear.

He sighed, “what am I supposed to where now” he thought. Then he spots something at the corner of his eye. A drawer to his vanity was ajar, he went to it and pulled it open, only to be surprised. Inside, stuffed to the brim we’re neatly folded and organized boxers, mostly grey but some were oddly colored. 

He saw a sticky note attached to the top.

New you lacked boxers, so I bought you some  
-love Big bro

Roxas smiled and pulled out a pair. He grabbed a shirt, hoodie and loose jogging pants and shrugged it on. He checked the time on his new phone, it was only 6:30 am, his school started at 8:15 am, so he had time to spare. He left his room and quickly freshened up in the washroom before going downstairs.

He saw me reading my tablet while sipping coffee “morning bro” he greeted. I acknowledge kid presence and smiled at him. He went to the kitchen and poured himself some cereal, he came back with some cinnamon toast crunch. He sat down in front of me and started munching away “so Roxas. Do you need me to drop you off” I asked.

He looked at me and nodded, I chuckled and continued to read my tablet.

Me: god this is so frustrating  
Sky: sorry but you were the best choice  
Me: was it because I looked like Roxas  
Sky: .....yes

I scowl at the screen before setting it down, exhaling in frustration. Roxas looked up at me “is something wrong?” He asked, milk spilling from the corner of his mouth. I shook my head “it’s nothing. It’s just a pet peeve” I said. He nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

After he finished he went to the kitchen to clean his bowl. I went to the couch and turned on the news, nothing special was reported, just the weather and some politics. I checked the time, it was 7:32, I got up from my seat and grabbed my white checkered sweater “Roxas get ready” I called.

I saw him dash up the stairs and into the bathroom. After a couple minutes, I heard some banging before he practically jumped down the stairs and landed with a thud. “You ready” I asked. He nodded and slipped on his shoes, I opened the door and escorted him out.

I unlocked the car and we got in, but when we buckled our seatbelts I remembered something “oh yeah, before I forget”, I handed him some house keys. “Just in case I can’t pick you up” I said. he looked to the keys then back to my face, he reached then grabbed the keys. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before pocketing them.

I turned on the ignition and drove him to school. “Hey Roxas. Did you bring your medication?” I asked him. He slapped his head and groaned “I’m sorry, I forgot it at home”. He chuckled “glove compartment” I told him. He looked at me strange for a second, before reluctantly checking it.

He was surprised, in the compartment were 2 bottles of the pills he was taking. I watched him from the corner of my eyes “people forget from time to time. So I like to be prepared” I said. He shyly nodded and peered our the window. The rest of the drive was awkward and quiet.

I drove into the parking lot and into the kiss and ride lane. A couple students were there, none I recognize from twilight town, but i don’t really care. But from the corner of my eye I spot a familiar girl with black hair. oh shit, it’s Xion. I look to roxas who hasn’t noticed her, I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow.

“Hey, isn’t that the girl you like?” I said pointing to her. Roxas turns his head and goes wide eyed. Turning his head to not look at her “should I call her” I asked. His blood froze, he stared at me and shook his head, some blush creeping on his face. I look back to her staring in space, I wonder what’s up with her?

With out Roxas noticing I wave my hand ever so carefully, so that he doesn’t notice, but that Xion does. In a few seconds I see her eyes land on me, she looks at me a little puzzled. I waved to her to come over, she looked around before pointing at herself. I nodded and continued to wave her over, she gulped and held the straps of her backpack, quickly walking over here.

“Hi Xion, nice to finally meet you” I greeted when she was beside the car. Roxas tensed up beside me and tried to hide himself “um, do I know you?” She asked. I got out of the car, and circled around, so Xion and I were on roxas’s side of the car. She looked at me confused and curious. “I’ve heard a lot about you” I held out my hand “I’m Roxanner, Roxas’s older brother”.

She Oh’d and beamed “Your his brother? I never knew he had one”. I shrugged “well neither did he until recently” I said. She stared at me a bit suspicious, but then she started looking into the car “is Roxas with..you?” She asked, a bit of hesitation in her voice. I nodded and pulled the passenger door open, Roxas fell out of the car backwards. 

The back of his head meeting concrete, he winced and slowly opened his eyes, immediately shooting open as he realized who stood over him. He timidly gave a faint smile and waved at Xion, a little confused she waved back. I hooked my hands under his armpits and hoisted him up to his feet with relative ease. “Okay Roxas I gotta go. I need to do some work, but I bring you some lunch later”.

I circled around the car and got back in the drivers seat. I turned on the ignition “just text me if you need anything” I said. The I drove away, leaving Roxas to his crush. They watched as I drove out of the school and into the streets. It was silent between the 2, the air tense around them, until Xion broke the silence.

“Um..it’s nice to Uh...see you Roxas..” he said, averting her gaze. Roxas blushed and rubbed the back of his neck “yeah, it’s uh...nice to see you too”. They stood there silent again, then Roxas sighed “look Xion I’m sorry for what happened” he apologized. She looked at him confused “what are you apologizing for?” She asked.

He gulped and rubbed his bicep “well I was avoiding you because.. namine did stuff to me, as you saw that one time” he said. She recalled visiting his house, to be greeted by namine and not Roxas, but Roxy. She was terrified at the sight and she shivered at the thought . Xion quickly recovered “no no no. It’s okay. I mean it not your fault” she reassured.

They seemed to relax more around each other, so Roxas decided to take a risk. “Um Xion. I always wanted to say this, but namine got in the way” he gulped “I like you a lot. I just wanted to get that out of the way” he said. He thought he crossed the line, that because she was horrified by what she saw, she wouldn’t accept his confession.

Roxas was expecting to be rejected, so he looked up at Xion. She fidgeted around, looking away while blushing “I’m g-glad Roxas... the thing is” she paused “I kinda like you as well” she stuttered. Roxas eyes lit up like stars, his hopes were high “re-really? I thought we were just really good friends” he said, his face getting even redder.

They stared into each others blue eyes, the both of them knowing how mutual the attraction is to the other. Roxas then cleared his throat “um I think we should go to class” he reminded. Xion snapped out of her daze “um y-yeah I think we should” she said. They turned and started walking towards the doors, but Xion flinched when something clasped down on her hand.

She looked down to see Roxas holding her hand, he threaded his fingers with hers. Roxas stuffed his other hand in his pocket and looked away, and Xion looked down, with her face buried in her sleeve. When they got inside and saw other students they let go of each other. Quickly backing away from he other.

But Roxas tensed up when he saw an also familiar face, one that he dreaded and despised. “Namine” he growled through gritted teeth. Xion looked at him concerned, then to namine whom she frowned at. Namine noticed them and scowled, turning on her heel and walking away.

Roxas sighed in relief and held a hand over his chest “Roxas are you okay?” Xion asked. He nodded and smiled at her “yeah I’m fine. I’m just glad she’s out of my hair now” he said. Xion tilted her head, puzzled “I’m living with my brother now, so I don’t have to deal with her everyday” he said.

Xion gave a soft smile at him “then I’m glad as well” she responded. Suddenly Roxas feels his phone vibrate, he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He got a text from his brother? He tapped his contacts and opened the message.

BigBro: Why don’t you invite that Xion girl to our house?  
BigBro: And don’t worry, I won’t bother you  
BigBro: but make sure to wear protection 👌🏻😉

Roxas blushed at the texts, and the implications of his older brother. “Hey Roxas, is that your brother? What did he say?” She asked, trying to peer over his shoulder to read his texts. Roxas yelped and almost threw his phone away, he turned it off and quickly pocketed it.

“I-it’s nothing! Nothing at all!” He exclaimed. Xion giggles and smiles at him “it’s okay. Now that your away from your sister, now you can do whatever you want. So if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to tell me” she reassured. He nodded and gulped, blushing at her positivity.

“Um my brother asked me if....if you would like to come over later” He stammered. Xion blushed a little “um sure” she checked the clock “oh! Classes are going to start soon, I need to go”. She ran away but quickly looked back and waved “I’ll see you later Roxas!” She cheered.

Roxas smiled and gave a small wave as well. He fished his phone, back out of his pocket and started texting his brother.

Me: yeah, she’ll come over.  
BigBro: Great. Would you like me to buy anything for later?  
Me: snacks. something to nibble on  
BigBro: gotcha. I buy some later.  
Me: thanks😁  
BigBro: no problem

Roxas pocketed his phone and made his way to his locker. “Now I can live normally. No more namine” he told himself.

.....

I parked in our driveway and turned of the car. I went inside and dashed to my room, making sure to lock it. I brought out a briefcase and placed it on my bed, I unlocked it and opened it up. Okay I got 6 stacks of cash left, but I could just ask for more, 3 more bottles of medication, oh and these things....

Okay so “that” kind of force is the one I kinda dislike. Tucked into a separate compartment was a flurry of sexual instruments. Dildos, butt plugs, clamps, gags, lube and some other odd materials. Especially this thing, I pulled out a small triangular shape device.

It is a female orgasm inhibitor. By placing it around the outer crotch area, it will insert multiple needles and hooks, making it unable to be removed by force. Once it attaches to the body, it enables the user (not the wearer) to stimulate and manipulate the genital region.

It stimulates the muscles and nerves in the pelvic area. By sending signals and using its needle to stab certain areas, the inhibitor is able to induce pleasure, pain or both. Pleasure would vibrate and trigger their arousal. but for pain it would prevent orgasm, induce muscle spasms, sent jolts through the nerves, and inject the victim with an aphrodisiac.

It is a horrible form of punishment. 25% pain feels like pulling a muscle, 50% feel like period cramps, 75% feels like child birth, and 100% could possibly injure/kill the victim. I was given this just in case namine decided to hurt Roxas further than she already had. Oh yeah that reminded me.

From my bag I pull out a camera and a stack of photos, and some conspicuous items from their house. I grabbed the nearest trash can and started throwing them in. I got to the photos, and started shifting through them, Jesus these are horrible, I wouldn’t want to live if I went through that.

I shivered and chucked them into the trash, lighting a match and setting the contents of the trash ablaze. I scowled as a image of a bent over Roxas, slowly blackens though the orange flame. You know what, I feel genuinely bad for this roxas, this is more than what I could have taken, I’m glad they assigned me to this. 

I check the time on my phone. 11:53 huh, it’s almost time for roxas’s lunch. I guess I’ll go drop it off now. I closed the case and tucked it into my closet, then I want down stairs and put on my shoes. I contemplated what I should buy his, screw it, I’ll buy him whatever. I check my wallet to see if I had enough, I have $260 munny that’s great.

But as I was about to leave, I saw the peculiar envelop I prepared. I eyed the folded paper before grabbing it and tucking it into my jacket.

I lock the door then walk to my car. I pulled out my phone and searched nearby restaurants. Okay let’s see, no, no, definitely not that, maybe, he’s allergic to that, he hates that kind. Then I scroll down, perfect. I find a Japanese restaurant close by, it’s pretty affordable and they have take out.

I get into the car and scrolled though their menu options. Maybe I’ll get him a bento box, I checked each combo, maybe I’ll get him something simple. So set #7, teriyaki chicken on rice, crab, shrimp and yam tempura, tuna and salmon nigiri, and some stir fried noodles. He needs a drink, so maybe I’ll nab some boba for him.

I dialed the place and told them my order. They told me it would be finished in 7 minutes and said my order was number 25. I thanked them and hung up, starting my car and driving off to the restaurant. It was 3 minutes away, so I drove to the nearest boba place.

I bought Roxas a medium mango slushy, while I got myself a large taro milk tea. I started sipping on my drink the moment I got it, I grabbed roxas’s drink and a extra straw, and left to pick up his lunch.

.....

I got his lunch and parked in his schools parking lot. I shut off the car and grabbed his take out, slamming the door with my butt, and walking to the main entrance. I stuck my drink in the crook of my elbow and fished out my phone.

Me: yo I got ur lunch. Come get it  
Roxas: thanks, I’ll be there in a sec

I smirked and pocketed my phone. Removing my bubble tea from my elbow and sipping it. it was a mistake to hold a ice cold drink, with my bare elbow. I rubbed my arm, where my skin was chilled and wet. After a couple minutes, and drinking 1/3 of my drink, I see Roxas walking down the hall, accompanied by Xion.

“Hey Roxas. Got your lunch for ya” I said, holding up a plastic bag. He came up to me and nabbed it from my hands “thanks bro”. I smiled at him “no worries”, then Xion walked closer to us. “Hello Xion. So, you’re coming to our house later” I asked.

She blushed “um yeah. Thanks for inviting me” she said. I waved my hand dismissively “don’t worry about it. All I care about is my younger brother” I said, tussling roxas’s hair. She chuckled and playfully pushes my hand away. 

Then I remembered “oh. Before I forget”, I handed him a yellow drink. “I knew you would get thirsty, so I bought you one. I didn’t know what you wanted so I ordered you mango” I told him. He gladly accepted the cold drink “no worries, I’m glad you got me one though” he thanked.

I chuckled “well, don’t expect that to be a common thing. But know that if you need help, you just have to ask” I reassured. We smiled at each other, then I looked back to Xion. I leaned closer and whispered to her “I don’t mind leaving my brother to you, if you’d like” I teased.

She blushed and started stammering. I stood straight and walked away, giving Roxas a wave goodbye. I got back in my car and leaned back into the seat, I sighed “god dammit. These missions are making me soft” I complained.

I was driving back to the house when I felt something was off. I made a U-turn and drove to Namine’s apartment. I forgot to mention it’s a weird apartment, the ‘main floor’ is accessed by walking up the steps, and the ‘basement’ is ground level, I don’t even know why it’s considered an apartment.

I parked my car and made my way to their door, i asked Roxas for his old keys just in case. I unlocked the door and let myself in, and sitting on the couch in front of me was Quintis, she looked at me surprised “oh! Um..what are you doing here?” She asked.

I removed my shoes and walked over to her “Well we may not be related, but you’re still the mother of my younger brother.” I said, She gulped and nodded. I smiled at her and fished out an envelope from my jacket, “here” I said, holding it out to her.

She looked at it, then to my face “w-what is it?” She asked. “It’s something I prepared. I know it’s not much, but it would make dad happy if I did” I responded. She looked at me confused and slowly reached for the envelope, she took it from my hands and inspected it.

She found the edge and tore the envelope open. She looked inside and went wide eyed in shock “I-I can’t take this!” She exclaimed. Inside the envelope was $1600 munny. “Nonsense. You’re going through a tough time, the least I could do is help you” I argued to her.

She glanced down at the envelope, then back to me “a-are you sure?” She stuttered. I smiled and nodded, getting onto a knee and placing my hand on hers “my father loved you with all his heart. He wanted you to live peacefully and without regret.”

I heard her whimper before bursting out into a full blow sob, tears streamed down here cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with the backs of her hands, but they kept on flowing. Acting on impulse I leaned closer to her and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her like I did in the hospital. She cried into my shoulder, staining my white coat.

We stayed like this for a moment before she stopped crying and calmed down, I put my hand on her shoulder “are you alright now” I asked. She sniffed and nodded, I smiled at her and stood up, walking towards the door, but I glanced back at her “if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to give me a call”. I then opened the door and left their apartment.

I got into my car and slammed my face into the steering wheel, making the car horn blare. I then proceeded to repeatedly slam my forehead into the wheel until my head turned red. I slammed the wheel “GOD DAMMIT!” I screamed. I sat back in my chair and heaved our a sigh, it looked up and buried my face in my hands “god why do u have to do these” I whined.

I then looked at the time on my phone. Hmm, roxas’s school is over in about an hour, I better pick up some snacks for later. I started the ignition and drive to the nearest grocery store, this is going to be great.


End file.
